Différente
by mariilou
Summary: Amélia Banks est invisible... Technicienne qui déclenche l'ouverture de la porte, personne ne fait attention à elle! Jusqu'à cette attaque... Jusqu'à ce que enfin leurs regards se croisent! Mais arrivera-t-elle à combler leur différence... Fighting
1. Chapter 1

_Ronon Dex / Amélia Banks._

**Chapitre 1 : Invisible.**

« Activation de la porte » dit Amélia

« Qui ? » demande Chuck.

« SG-1 : il s'agit du code du Colonel Sheppard. » affirme-t-elle.

« Ouvre ! » ordonna-t-il en allant rendre compte à M Woolsey.

L'équipe avait une heure de retard, et le stress commençait à monter.

Le Colonel, Teyla et Ronon sont sortis du Vortex en courant sous une pluie de laser. Ils étaient couverts de boue et épuisés.

Ronon se tourna vers la salle de contrôle, et attrapa son regard. S'était une nouvelle habitude de sa part. Son visage est toujours aussi inexpressif. Amélia ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui, bizarrement il la rendait étonnamment naturelle. C'est pourquoi elle lui adressa un grand coucou de la main en mimant un souriant bonjour. Son comportement enjoué l'étonnait elle même quand il était autour. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il fasse attention à elle. Elle crut voir un micro hochement de tête de sa part.

Suite à l'attaque de Mickaël il y 02 mois, Amélia avait eu son heure de gloire comme se plaisait à lui faire remarquer Chuck. Elle avait été félicitée par Woolsey, le colonel lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait apprécié, mais en même temps cela la rendait mal à l'aise.

Amélia a toujours été transparent. Fille du milieu, elle a vécu dans une petite ville sans histoire en France. Mais son père a immigré au Etats-Unis quand elle avait 10 ans. Le changement a été brutal, alors elle s'est mise au sport de combat pour extérioriser son mal être. Mais cela ne l'a pas du tout aidé avec les garçons.

L'équipe SG1 était idolâtrée sur Atlantlis, et source de beaucoup de rumeur. Et leur intérêt soudain pour elle l'avait impliqué dedans. Ça a commencé avec Ronon qu'elle a surpris souvent à la regarder. Puis il y a eu Teyla qui venait discuter avec elle avant de partir en mission devant la porte, et John qu'il l'a carrément invité pour le déjeuner.

Elle n'est pas encore arrivée à dépasser cette gêne autour d'eux, et se maudissait d'être aussi timide. Elle les évitait un peu du coup.

Aujourd'hui elle a été convoquée par le Directeur.

Woolsey était installé dans son bureau avec un fond de musique classique. Elle se détendit, elle s'étonne d'apprécier ce civil rigide.

« Vous partirez demain sur la planète M2-Z7, le transporteur de ce monde est en mauvaise état. Prévoyez une mission de 03 jours vous serez seule mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous serez encadrée par l'équipe de major Lorme. Des questions ? » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle se sentit très fier de se voir responsabilisé d'une mission seule.

« Non Monsieur. » affirma-t-elle ne pouvant cacher sa joie.

Cela fait sourire son directeur.

Et s'est comme une balle qu'elle sortit de son bureau hystérique.

Mais son élan fut stoppé net par un mur. Ce mur sentait bon la menthe et la terre…

« Ho ! Désolé Ronon ! Je pars en mission, s'est pas géniale ? » S'exclama-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ce n'est qu'après ce geste qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle est comme ça avec lui…

Ronon la regarde de son visage dur, puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle a cru voir un flash d'expression différente sur son visage, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle a dû rêver. Elle continua son chemin sans vraiment attendre une réponse de sa part, en saluant d'un geste de tête le colonel et Teyla.

Arrivé sur son lieu de travail, elle embrassa Chuck dans une étreinte.

« Merci je sais que tout cela est grâce à toi ! » affirme –t-elle

« Pfff tu rigoles ? Tu le mérites ! » Affirme-t-il tout rouge.

Donc le lendemain, la voilà partit avec sa petite caisse, se retenant de siffloter mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sautiller en marchant avec son méga sourire.

Elle fut surprise de trouver l'équipe SG1 avec celle de Lorme qui attendait devant la porte.

« Mon Colonel, bonjour ? » demanda –t-elle quasiment.

« Salut ! On vous suit car la cargaison est devenue plus précieuse tout d'un coup. » Lança John en regardant Ronon. Il le tapa sur l'épaule en rigolant celui-ci grognant en réponse.

Amélia n'a pas trop compris la blague. Parlait-il d'elle ?

Cela fut bizarre de se retrouver de l'autre côté. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de grand coucou à son équipe, ce qui attira les sourires et rires des militaires.

Toute guillerette, elle se présenta au Major Lorme. Il est un bel homme avec des yeux bleu, un sourire époustouflant et un physique à tomber. Il est aussi charmeur que le colonel mais plus jeune. Amélia n'est pas intimidée devant lui, car il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Bien qu'elle n'y connaisse rien au gars, elle a vu le regard de Lorme sur elle à cet instant. Il rigolait déjà de son attitude guillerette avec les autres. Mais quand elle se posa devant lui, il a eu du mal à retenir son regard qui passa de son visage à son corps.

« Prêt à partir » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un peu… » essaya de se contenir Amélia.

« Bien, restez près de moi » lui dit Lorme. Il lui offra un beau sourire avec un clin d'œil.

Elle crut attendre un grognement. Mais n'a pas eu le temps d'y faire attention car ils passaient la porte.

La planète est aride et il faisait très chaud. S'était son côté que le terminal était en plein soleil. Elle n'a pas trop compris pourquoi SG1 était aussi venu car la planète était inhabitée.

Les militaires s'étaient déportés tout autour de la porte pour la surveillance, en cherchant de l'ombre dans la forêt aux alentours. Seul Ronon est resté près d'elle.

Le major Lorme venait lui apporter de l'eau de temps en temps en blaguant. Il agissait nonchalant et elle s'est vite sentie décontractée autour de lui.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle travaille, contente de voir que le terminal n'était pas aussi endommagé que ça. Elle commençait à devenir nerveuse autour de Ronon, il semblait irrité et tourné en rond.

Ne devait-elle pas lui faire la conversation ?

Mais s'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il l'attirait. Elle le trouvait beau, et s'était ce mélange d'homme sauvage avec d'autre coutume qui l'attirait. Cette différence la rendait trop curieuse.

Il ne l'avait pas calculé de la journée, et cela la peiné plus qu'il n'y devrait.

Elle décida de lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« Tadem ! J'ai presque fini, nous pourrons rentrer ce soir ! » Lui affirme-t-elle.

Il se retourna lentement et dit plein de sarcasme :

« Vous devriez l'annoncer au Major ! »

Sa réaction l'a choqué. Il n'a jamais été des plus chaleureux envers elle, mais elle croyait qu'il l'aimait bien car elle avait retenu son attention. Ce qui est très rare chez lui.

Elle n'a pas pu cacher son déception. Le major l'a remarqué, mais ne dit rien. Même le Colonel a essayé de la dérider avec des blagues sans grand succès.

Elle surprit des échanges de regard insistants de Teyla envers Ronon.

Le retour sur Atlantis était très calme. La plupart de la base était endormie. Elle partit le plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre après le débriefing à Woolsey.

Elle était déçue et encore colère pour s'être fait des films sur Ronon.

Deux heures plus tard, juste au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir, on sonna à sa porte.

Ronon avait les deux mains appuyées de chaque côté de la porte un pas en arrière, son visage en avant, du coup il était un peu plus à sa hauteur. Mais cela en était très intimidant. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux choqués, sans un mot.

« Avez-vous des intentions sur Lorme ? » demanda –t-il très sérieux de but en blanc

La première chose que se dit Amélia s'est demandé a été « Mon dieu quelle tête j'ai ? ». Quelle tête elle avait avec ses cheveux détachés et sa tenue…

Très spirituel… Il vient me voir, pour la première fois … à 2 heures du matin… et tout ce qu'elle se demande, s'est à quoi elle ressemble.

« Heu…quoi ? » demanda-t-elle très perspicace.

« Lorme ? … Et moi ? » Finit-il moins sure en baissant un peu les yeux.

Elle se figea en ayant envie d'hurler de joie, mais en même temps partir en courant.

Ronon ? Ronon l'a voulait ?

Sortant de sa transe, elle le tira par le bras pour le forcer à rentrer dans sa chambre. Trop malaise quelqu'un d'autre l'aperçoit en short/débardeur…

Elle s'est retenue de rire, quand elle croise la mine surpris de Ronon.

« Vous… et Vous sur moi ? » articula-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« Oui » affirma-t-il.

« Oh » souffla-t-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle sentait son visage écarlate. Elle voulait lui répondre, lui sauter dessus même.

Mais l'expression de Ronon était neutre, cela la faisait hésiter. On aurait dit qu'il en était très détaché. Peut-être que leurs sentiments ne sont pas exprimés pareil d'une planète à une autre…

Elle rassemble le peu de courage qui lui reste.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il n'a pas bougé, mais la juste suivi du regard.

Elle murmura un « oui »…

Et décolla ses pieds du sol pour effleurer ses lèvres. Elle s'appuya sur son torse car il était trop grand. Le touché était un délice il transpirait la force. Elle sentit ses muscles.

Mais elle commençait à paniquer vraiment, car il ne bougea pas.

Il l'acheva en demandant : « Est ce pour une chose de sexe ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle recula de lui rapidement et hurla : « dehors ! ».

Il la regarda sans ciller, puis tourna et partit sans un mot, ni une expression.

Elle se jeta sur son lit en pleurant, pour finir par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle se sentait vide, et accablée.

Mais elle réussit à rien montrer, et personne n'a eu l'air de deviner.

Elle le croisa plusieurs fois dans la semaine, n'osa pas le regarder. Mais elle fut déçue de constater que lui aussi ne la chercha pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : S'Adapter.**

Elle essayait de ne pas trop s'en faire.

D'accord il n'était pas très démonstratif mais elle devait s'en tenir au fait. Et le fait est qu'elle l'avait embrassé !

Elle le croisa plusieurs fois au départ des missions du Sg-1, devant la porte, la semaine qui suivit.

Elle a essayé de relativiser, mais elle stressait. L'attitude de Ronon l'a stressé…

Il n'est pas revenu la voir, et il ne lui adressait que des signes de tête en guise de dire bonjour.

En fin de semaine, ni tenant plus, elle a réussi à s'incruster à sa table pour déjeuner. Mais elle l'a regretté amèrement car malgré la tentative de Teyla ou Sheppard pour l'inclure aux discussions, Ronon n'a pas levé sa tête de son assiette.

Après la deuxième semaine sans réaction de sa part et afin de sauver le peu d'estime qui lui restait, elle a fait comme lui. Malgré le mal qui l'a rongé, elle a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle le salue d'un hochement de tête, discuté avec Teyla, taquiné Scheppard, et ignoré Rodney trop occupé à travailler. La vie repris son petit train-train.

Elle espérait que personne n'est repérée son manège. Mais le regard appuyé de Teyla ou Sheppard lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas aussi discrète qu'elle espérait.

Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand sa collègue commence à tourner autour de Ronon. Alexandra est le stéréotype total de la jolie Pom Pom Girl : blonde, bien foutue et toujours gaie. L'équipe Sg1 les rejoint quelque fois pour déjeuner, et c'est là que le manège d'Alex a commencé.

Elle lui a lancé des sourires aguicheurs, le touché dès qu'elle pouvait, ou lui lancé des propositions à peine voilées.

Tout le monde était très mal à l'aise à table. Et Ronon…

Ronon était égale à lui-même : il ne broncha pas.

Du coups, l'équipe de Sheppard ne déjeune plus trop avec eux. Amélia s'accrochait à l'idée qu'il ne l'encouragea pas, au moins.

Jusqu'à ce matin où Alex est arrivée toute contente, en fanfaronnant qu'elle a eu une séance très intéressante de self défense avec Ronon.

Amélia s'est accroché à sa console en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer. Cela n'a pas dû être très concluant, vu le regard méprisant que lui a lancé blondie, et l'intérêt excessif que lui a porté Chuck tout au long de la journée.

Elle a fini la journée épuisée. Elle a eu du mal à garder mon sang froid à la 15 ème tentative de Chuck pour aller dîner avec eux.

Donc quand le carillon de sa chambre n'a pas arrêté de sonner alors qu'elle était sous la douche, elle est sortie dégoulinante sous sa micro serviette en lançant un agressif « Quoi ? ».

« Ça va ? » demanda Ronon.

Amélia était choquée. D'abord parce qu'il débarque comme si de rien était alors que cela fait un mois qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles, et puis parce que qu'elle était à moitié nu devant lui et que cela pas l'air de l'intéresser.

Il se foutait d'elle, s'est pas possible. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait hurler ou pleurer.

Alors elle ne dit rien, et comme lui, elle est restée planté là à le regarder.

« On vous attends pour manger. » continue-t-il.

Une folle envie de se glisser dans ses bras lui prit, mais elle s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte. Elle ne dit toujours rien.

Au bout d'une longue minute, elle se rend compte qui ne va rien dire d'autres.

« Ok je vous rejoins » souffla-t-elle, bien décidé à lui poser un lapin.

Alors qu'elle commence à fermer la porte, il se glisse à l'intérieur et dit :

« J'attends. »

Après avoir été attrapé, la moutarde lui est vite montée au nez.

« Ronon, j'étais sous la douche au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas envie de me presser… Et … là … tu vas me gêner alors, on se rejoint là-bas ! » Hurle-t-elle en essayant de le pousser vers la porte.

Mais il ne bougea pas, il l'a fixé sans expression sur son visage.

Trop occupé à retenir ses larmes et sa serviette, Amélia abandonne l'idée de le bouger, et part vers sa salle de bain en fermant d'un geste rageur sans oublier de grogner.

Enfin seule, elle fait les 100 pas dans sa petite salle de bain tout râlant.

Encore choquée par son attitude, elle retourne sous la douche pour s'apaiser.

Augmentant l'eau chaude à son maximum de tolérance, Amélia ferme les yeux en essayant de se calmer.

Elle était en colère et perdue… mais le pire c'est qu'au fonds, elle espérait qu'il va rester.

Sauf quand sortant habillée, elle s'est rendue compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Elle s'est couchée en pleurant, tout en essayant de se motiver pour arrêter de l'attendre.

Les jours suivants, Amélia a eu du mal à cacher ses sentiments. D'abord parce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle allait bien et puis parce que Ronon ne la regardait plus. Elle passé ses journées à attendre ce fameux petit hochement de tête en guise de bonjour, mais il ne vient plus. Ronon avançait tout droit sans lever la tête.

C'était fini, avant même d'avoir commencé de toute façon.

Elle essaya de garder la tête haute en restant indifférente. Mais Chuck ne l'a décollé plus, Teyla passait ses soirées avec elle, Sheppard avec toujours une blague à venir lui raconter et même Rodney essayait de lui faire la conversation.

Toute cette attention lui faisait encore plus honte. S'était étrange car personne ne lui a parlé de Ronon.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien et n'avait personne à qui en parler. Du coup, elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même.


End file.
